


nan neol sanyanghae

by tooth (binnies)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnies/pseuds/tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jae & brian do it for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	nan neol sanyanghae

     “So, like, how do I even start this?” Jae asked, adjusting his legs so that he sat cross-legged on the bed across from Brian. Brian's sweatpants were pulled down just below his hips, exposing his modest gray boxers and the not-so-modest line of his hard-on pressing through them.   
     “I don't know, just like,” Brian gestured vaguely, “do it however you like it.” Jae swallowed.   
     “How I like it,” he echoed thoughtfully. He leaned forward on the bed, pressing one hand gingerly to the front of Brian’s boxers. Brian made a low noise in the back of his throat, lifting his hips off of the bed and into Jae’s touch. Jae dipped his hand beneath the elastic waistband, making him hiss at the contact.  
     “Lube,” Brian breathed when Jae pulled his dick from his boxers, watching it with wide eyes as it bounced between his legs. Jae nodded wordlessly, reaching behind himself for the lube and squeezing it into his palm. He warmed it between his hands and settled in front of Brian again, folding his feet underneath him. Brian let out a soft sigh when Jae’s hand made contact with his cock, letting his head fall backwards and hit the wall behind him.   
     Jae pumped him slowly, bringing his hand from the base of Brian’s cock to the very tip and back down again.   
     “How’s that?” Jae asked, looking up at Brian through glasses that had somehow become crooked on the edge of his nose  
     “Really good,” Brian murmured, opening his eyes halfway to gaze down at Jae. “Faster.” As an afterthought, he adjusted Jae’s glasses before closing his eyes again and resting his head against the wall.   
     On one upstroke, Jae’s fingernail accidentally grazed the underside of Brian’s cock, causing Brian to clap a hand over his mouth to stifle the moan that bubbled from his throat.   
     “Sorry,” Jae muttered, swallowing thickly. He ran his hand down Brian’s cock again before Brian squirmed.   
     “Okay, I’m gonna bust one if you keep going like that,” Brian hissed, propping himself up on his elbows to slide his sweatpants the rest of the way off.   
     “Bust one?” Jae asked, trying and failing to hide his smirk. “Bust one what?”  
     “Like,” Brian answered, tossing his pants off the bed. “You know, bust a nut.” Jae snorted loudly, shaking his head and wiping a sticky hand on his shirt.   
     “I’ve literally never heard that before,” he said incredulously. “I think you made it up.” Brian rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Jae, hooking his hands into the waistband of Jae’s shorts.   
     “I’m changing the subject,” he explained, pulling Jae’s shorts off as Jae lifted his hips up off the bed. “Shirt, too,” Brian commanded, grabbing the hem of Jae’s t-shirt. Jae lifted his arms, letting Brian pull it over his head and discard it somewhere across the room. Brian’s own shirt followed, exposing his toned chest and stomach.  
     Before Jae could make any comparisons to his own physique, Brian linked his fingers into Jae’s, gently pushing him backwards so that Jae’s head rested on the pillow behind him. Brian kissed him softly, just a quick press of lips before he untangled their fingers and pulled away, settling himself in front of Jae with one hand on each knee.   
     Brian nudged Jae’s knees apart, finally noticing his boxers for the first time.   
     “Leopard print?” he asked, reaching over to grab the lube from where it had gotten tangled in the sheets. Jae flushed.   
     “Shut up, they were a gift,” he muttered, feigning annoyance. Brian laughed lightly and uncapped the lube.   
     “They're cute,” he said, sincerely. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Jae’s boxers. “Unfortunately, we don't need them right now.” He pulled them the rest of the way off and tossed them somewhere with the other articles of clothing scattered around the room.   
     Jae watched him intently, apparently a little too intently, because Brian froze for a second when he met Jae’s wide-eyed stare.   
     “You're sure you want to do this, right?” he asked seriously.   
     “Dude, I used an enema,” Jae assured. “No way in hell I’m backing out now.” Brian only grinned, accidentally squeezing a little too much lube into his hand and warming it between his palms. He glanced up at Jae.  
     “You ready?” he asked, hovering one hand in front of Jae’s entrance and placing the other on his kneecap. Jae only nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak.   
     Brian pressed a lubricated finger to Jae’s entrance, making Jae’s cock twitch, which was already half-hard from anticipation. He stroked the skin there, making Jae hiss and shove a knuckle into his mouth.   
     Carefully, Brian pushed the finger into Jae, eyeing Jae for any signs of discomfort and trying not to think about how weird it felt pressing his fingertip against Jae’s walls.   
     “If you want me to stop, just say so,” Brian murmured, surprised at how low and thick his voice sounded already. Jae nodded his assent, a weak “okay” escaping his lips as Brian pressed his finger in further.  
     “Just, like, hold on for a minute,” Jae breathed when Brian’s index finger was completely inside of him. Brian watched in awe as Jae squirmed beneath him, his cock bobbing against his stomach and smearing precum on the skin there.  
     “How does it feel?” Brian asked before his brain could catch up to his mouth.   
     “Like I’m taking a shit backwards,” Jae answered, almost immediately.   
     “But in a good way?” Brian offered helpfully.  
     “Yeah, definitely--definitely in a good way,” Jae stuttered, laughing breathlessly.   
     “Should I, like, put in another finger?” Brian asked. Jae licked his lips.   
     “Try to crook your finger up or something,” Jae instructed. “I read something online and I want to know if it’s true.” Brian carefully curled his middle finger up, thrusting gently into Jae.   
Suddenly, Jae gasped, his hips arching up off the bed slightly.   
     “Are you okay?” Brian asked, his stomach dropping. Jae nodded hard.   
     “Yeah, holy shit. Actually, do that again,” he breathed, pushing down against Brian’s finger.   
Brian worked his finger back into Jae, curling it upwards against that spot inside him again. Electricity shot up Jae’s spine and he groaned out loud, unable to cover his mouth in time to muffle it. “More,” Jae said, his voice barely above a whisper. Brian complied quickly, pressing his index finger into Jae alongside his middle finger.

     The fit was tight, with Jae’s walls pulsing around Brian’s fingers in a way that was weird but also kind of nice.   
     "Tell me when I can move,” Brian’s voice was deep, his words coming out slowly from somewhere way down inside his chest.   
     Jae took in another few deep breaths, letting Brian wipe the sweat off of his forehead and adjust his glasses on his face.   
     “Okay, I think I’m good,” he said breathlessly. Brian didn't hesitate to push in farther, watching Jae for any signs of discomfort.   
     Jae’s cock bobbed angrily against his stomach, flushed and smearing precome as it twitched. Brian wanted to make him come so badly, he himself wanted to come so badly. He licked his lips and curled his fingers upwards one last time, causing Jae to arch up off the bed and come untouched all over his stomach.   
     “Holy shit,” Brian breathed, slowly pulling his fingers out of Jae. “I didn't even touch you.” Jae laughed weakly, slowly letting his vice grip on the sheets loosen.   
     “I didn't even know I could do that no-handed,” he panted. “Brian Kang, you are one talented guy.”   
     “Think you could go one more time?” Brian asked, suddenly, painfully aware of his own arousal bobbing conspicuously between his legs. Jae nodded, sitting up slowly and readjusting his glasses for the upteenth time that night.   
     “Yeah, definitely. I just need a breather,” he sighed, reaching over onto the nightstand to uncap a bottle of water (Brian’s idea) and chug half of it down in a matter of a few seconds.   
     “Impressive,” Brian commented as Jae recapped the bottle and placed it on the nightstand. He settled back into his previous position, legs spread. “You think you're ready?” Brian asked, grabbing a condom and rolling it onto himself.   
     “Oh, hell yeah,” Jae breathed, his eyes trained on Brian’s hands as he worked a generous amount of lube onto his cock.   
     Jae wrapped his own hand over his cock, stroking himself as Brian lined up with his entrance. Jae gave a wordless nod of assent and Brian pushed in, momentarily panicking and wondering if they had prepared enough and that Jae wasn't going to end up in the ER or dead or something.   
     But the head of Brian’s cock slid in without much problem, making Brian groan and Jae squeak beneath him.   
     Brian squared a hand onto Jae’s hip for balance and pressed in further, reveling in how absolutely hot and tight Jae was and how everything seemed to be too much and not enough at the same time.   
     After what seemed like an eternity, Brian was all the way inside Jae, his hips pressed flush against Jae’s ass.   
     “Move,” Jae said almost immediately, squirming and pushing back against Brian’s cock.   
Brian pulled out slowly, trying to control his breathing and will himself not to come. He pushed back in, eliciting a soft moan from Jae. “Faster, asshole,” he urged. Brian swallowed, pulling out a little faster this time and thrusting back in a little harder. Jae moaned louder, his fingers knotted in the sheets again.   
     Brian leaned himself over Jae, using the hand not on Jae's hip to lean against the mattress and give himself better leverage on Jae. He slammed back in and Jae grunted, sliding his hand underneath Brian’s and locking their fingers together.   
     “Betcha can't make me come again,” he challenged, grinning wildly when Brian squared his jaw and changed the angle of his thrusts. Jae wrapped his hand around his own cock, trying to time his strokes with the bruising pace that Brian set.   
     Jae wasn't going to lie, it did kind of hurt. But it hurt in a way that made him want more, he wanted Brian to absolutely destroy him and make him come until he couldn't feel his limbs anymore.   
     Finally, Brian hit that one spot inside Jae that made him see stars and he came for the second time that night, moaning out Brian’s name and clenching around him tightly.   
     Brian thrust one, two more times and then he was done, squeezing Jae’s hand and coming hard.  
     He rolled off of Jae with an exhausted groan, pulling off the condom and throwing it into the garbage can next to the bed. Jae stretched sleepily, pulling Brian closer and scooting downwards to lay his head on Brian’s chest.   
     “Your ass is going to hurt like hell tomorrow,” Brian said, almost apologetically. Jae only smiled and nuzzled into a more comfortable position on Brian’s chest.   
     “At least I’ll have an excuse to sit around and play League all day,” he shrugged. 


End file.
